Princesa sin rescatar
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: A.U. Por mas que cierre sus ojos, no borra su sonrisa; por mas que su cuerpo lave, su olor no se le quita; por mas que su voz suplique, ya no se hara justicia; por mas que se emborrache no volvera su niña.
1. Prólogo

_**Notas iniciales: **Vuelvo con un nuevo fic aunque deberia de estar actualizando otro, pero este se me ocurrio limpiando y aqui esta, espero que les gusten._

**_Disclaimer: _**_**No me pertenece nada, solo los padres de Anna y algún que otro personaje mio inventado.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Prólogo:**__Concierto benéfico_

_**Con que facilidad se cambia hoy de amigos,**_

_**de coche, de casa o hasta de ciudad donde vivo.**_

_**Con que facilidad dejamos atrás los recuerdos**_

_**los desamores y los días de colegio**_.

Cantaba sin vergüenza ninguna y con el corazón en la mano con toda la buena intención de ayudar a esa familia destrozada que con cada día que pasaba era un día más de sufrimiento y agonía.

Y por supuesto para ayudar a su hermano quien acababa de entrar al recinto. Muchos días se preguntaba donde había quedado su imborrable sonrisa, esa actitud optimista y despreocupada.

_**Ya no está en tu presente la mitad de tu pasado.**_

_**Tenemos el poder de olvidad lo que no queremos al lado.**_

_**Pero dime una cosa:**_

_**¿Cómo olvida un padre a su hija, cuando se la han matado?**_

Debería agradecer eternamente a Hao por acceder a cantar al concierto benéfico que había organizado si rechistar. Prácticamente, cuando se lo pregunto, dijo un rotundo si en vez el no que él había estado esperando.

Miró a su lado y ahí se encontraba Pilika quien comenzaba a cantar con voz entrecortada.

_**Por más que cierre sus **_

_**No borra su sonrisa**_

_**Por más que su cuerpo lave**_

_**Su olor no se le quita**_

_**Por más que su voz suplique**_

_**Ya no se hará justicia**_

_**Por más que se emborrache**_

_**No volverá su niña.**_

Miraba al publico pensando que alguno de ellos podría ser quien le había quitado a su amiga, su mejor amiga, y que se estaba jactando y riéndose de lo que había hecho.

Miro hacia el dintel de la puerta y allí recargado se encontraba Yoh. Su mirada, a comparación de la de antes, lucia triste y vacía. No era para menos porque él, junto a la familia de su amiga, debía estar pasándolo fatal.

Con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas siguió cantando su parte de la canción.

_**Y ahora es**_

_**Un héroe sin alas**_

_**Sin princesa que rescatar**_

_**Un vacio en su mirada.**_

_**Y ahora es **_

_**Un héroe sin alas**_

_**Sin princesa que rescatar**_

_**Un vacio en su mirada.**_

El público miraba a ese par de muchachos cantar con el alma y el corazón encogido de la tristeza. Era motivo de admiración lo que habían hecho estos jóvenes con tal de encontrar a esa jovencita desaparecida.

Las lágrimas de Pilika y la seriedad de Hao conmovían enormemente a todas aquellas personas que habían asistido al concierto benéfico.

. _**He sido testigo de sus lamentos**_

_**Palabras y lágrimas de un hombre hecho y derecho**_

_**Se iban con el viento, pues al final,**_

_**Se la quitaron de las manos**_

_**Ni siquiera el cuerpo encontraron,**_

_**¿En que pensamos?**_

_**¿Esos cabrones están hechos de la misma materia que yo?**_

_**Me avergüenzo entonces de los humanos.**_

_**De los buenos y de los malos,**_

_**Porque los que se suponen que son buenos**_

_**Cada vez se lavan más las manos.**_

Mucho de cierta tenía esa estrofa que cantaba su hermano. Los policías con toda la cara dura del mundo le dijeron que hasta que no pasaran cuarenta y ocho horas no saldrían a buscarla ¿en qué piensan? En cuarenta y ocho horas podría haberle pasado de todo y eso es exactamente lo que ocurría.

-Seis meses han pasado ya.- Susurró para el mismo mientras veía como su amiga Ainu se desmoronaba mientras cantaba llorando.

_**Por más que cierre sus **_

_**No borra su sonrisa**_

_**Por más que su cuerpo lave**_

_**Su olor no se le quita**_

_**Por más que su voz suplique**_

_**Ya no se hará justicia**_

_**Por más que se emborrache**_

_**No volverá su niña.**_

Una gran pancarta con la foto de la desaparecida y dos números de teléfono se desplegaba a espaldas de Hao y Pilika, pidiendo por favor que quien la haya visto que llamase enseguida.

Muchas de las personas que allí estaban sentadas empezaron a a guardar los dos números de teléfonos en las agendas de sus móviles por si algún día lo necesitaban. Todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar con esta causa.

_**Y ahora es**_

_**Un héroe sin alas**_

_**Sin princesa que rescatar**_

_**Un vacio en su mirada.**_

_**Y ahora es **_

_**Un héroe sin alas**_

_**Sin princesa que rescatar**_

_**Un vacio en su mirada.**_

La canción termino y todo el mundo se levanto aplaudiendo la buena obra que ellos dos habían hecho.

-Tengo 17 años, me gustaría plasmar mi rechazo a esta escoria que se cree con derecho de arrebatar una vida a una niña.- Comenzó a decir Pilika entre lagrimas.- Quiero salir a la calle y que mis padres duerman tranquilos. Quiero vivir mi vida sin miedo ¿y tú? ¿Te gustaría que a una amiga, hermana, prima o hija le pasara lo mismo que a ella? Ayúdanos a encontrarla, muchas gracias.

Y así, los dos se fueron para dejar paso al siguiente grupo que se había prestado a contribuir con este grupo de jóvenes que le habían pedido el favor de ayudarles.

Sin embargo, Yoh tenía su mirada fija en la pancarta, en aquella cara que mostraba una mirada seria y dura pero que con el siempre desbordaba alegría y ternura.

-Anna…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Ese fic esta basado en hechos medianamentes reales, al menos se me ocurrio al escuchar las noticias. Resulta, que hace mas de un año en mi tierra violaron, estrangularon y acuchillaron a una joven de 17 años para luego tirarla al rio segun lo que han dicho los acusados. Lo mas fuerte, es que aun no se ha encontrado el cuerpo. Y mas fuerte aun que de los cuatro implicados solo uno esta e n la carcel. Nada justo. _

_Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que haya pasado por algo parecido._

_Cancion: Heroes sin alas._

_Cantante: Sergio Contreras y Belen Moreno._

_Como no tengo mucho ams tiempo, me despido. Bye!_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


	2. Capítulo I

_**Notas iniciales: **Aqui de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo. Este es un poco mas desesperante o al menos a mi me lo pareció. Solo espero que les gusten, gracias._

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada, solo los padres de Anna y los angentes._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**__ El impostor._

Volvía a casa después de haber visto terminar el concierto benéfico que habían organizado sus amigos y él, que por cierto había sido todo un éxito. Casi todas las personas que presenciaron el espectáculo le habían ofrecido todo su apoyo y ayudarían a buscarla por todo los rincones de Tokio si fuese necesario.

Llegó a su hogar en diez minutos y nada más entrar por la puerta le recibió con un caluroso…

-Papá.

Sonrió débilmente y es que la razón por la que no había enloquecido todavía estaba delante de sus ojos estirando sus pequeños bracitos mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Tal como demandaba el niño, lo tomo en brazos y le dio un afectuoso beso de bienvenida en la frente siendo correspondido con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te comportaste Hana?- Le preguntó al bebe mientras andaba con dirección al salón.

Allí se encontró a su madre sentada viendo la televisión con una cara de cansancio sin igual. Al parecer su pequeño hijo le había dado bastante la lata.

-Ha estado un poco revoltoso.- Le dijo a modo de saludo mientras se volvía para mirarle.- Míralo, no se quiere ni dormir.

-¿Así que no te quieres dormir eh?- Le preguntó al pequeño quien lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.- Pues eso lo vamos a cambiar enseguida.

Lo acunó en sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá mientras intentaba que Hana se durmiese.

Desde que Anna desapareció Hana había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño y falta de apetito. Al principio solo lloraba y lloraba llamando a su madre y solo se tranquilizaba cuando el llegaba a casa de los Kiouyama.

Por esa razón y porque los padres de Anna no estaban para cuidar del pequeño rubio, Hana se mudo a casa de los Asakura. No podría tener el cariño de su madre pero la de su padre no le iba a faltar.

-Mamá.- Interrumpió sus pensamientos el pequeño cuando vio la cara de su madre en las noticias de la noche.

-Si Hana, mamá.- Le contestó con voz apagada mientras miraba con tristeza la pantalla.

El bebé lo miró con cara seria al igual que su madre y es que los ojos de Yoh estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas reprimidas que había estado conteniendo todo el día.

_Anna Kiouyama, la joven de 17 años desaparecida el pasado mes de Junio aun no da señales de vida. La policía está haciendo todo por encontrar pero temen que las posibilidades de encontrarla con v…_

Y la televisión se apagó.

Yoh cogió el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. No quería seguir escuchando ya que le dolía demasiado que la mayoría de las personas piensen que la iban a encontrar muerta.

-_"Nada de eso, yo la voy a encontrar cueste lo que cueste y va a estar viva porque Anna siempre ha sido muy fuerte".- _Pensaba el castaño mientras se diría con Hana en brazos a su habitación.

Keiko se quedó viendo como su hijo se iba con unos ojos entre tristeza y dolor. Ella también le tenía muchísimo cariño a Anna, era como la hija que nunca pudo tener y también le dolía imaginar que todos los esfuerzos que se estaban haciendo por encontrarla fueran en vano.

* * *

-¿Nada?- Preguntó una voz desesperada.

-Nada.- Le contestó otra voz mientras ponía cables de aquí para allá.

-¿Pero como que nada?- Volvió a cuestionar la mujer levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Keiko, tranquilízate.- La intentó calmar su marido pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando mi hija anda perdida y no sabemos nada de ella?- Le gritó en la cara al hombre quien no pudo más que callar mientras ella despotricaba a sus anchas.- Es mas ¿Cómo demonios estas tu tan tranquilo?

- Alterándonos no conseguiremos nada Keiko.- Le respondió lo más tranquilo que podía.

La mujer le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Si, alterándose no conseguiría nada pero no podía permanecer tranquila cuando su niña, su única hija no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Bien, el teléfono ya esta pinchado.- Interrumpió la discusión el policía.

-¿Y para qué queremos tener el teléfono pinchado si se puede saber?- Le cuestionó Kenji.

El policía se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y empezó a explicarles.

-Si el secuestrador quiere dinero por el rescate llamará aquí. Cuando se coja la llamada, en la oficina hay un programa que registrara el número de donde llama y el lugar donde se encuentra.

-No tenemos dinero para un rescate.- Le interrumpió la ahogada voz de la mujer.

-No vamos a entregarles ninguna cantidad de dinero.- Le respondió el policía dejando confuso a las personas frente a él.- Verán, lo que deberán hacer es intentar entretenerle mientras los agentes en la comisaria registran el número y lugar. Luego, cuando lo tengan cortaremos la llamada y varias patrullas irán a la dirección que el GPS les diga y ahí lo cogeremos de improvisto.-Terminó la explicación el agente dejando a los señores Kiouyama mucho más tranquilo.

El hombre se levanto anunciando su retirada.

-¿Ya se va?- Preguntó la señora Kiouyama levantándose al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, tenemos programado peinar todo el bosque Kumano.- Le contestó el policía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Y si llaman?¿Qué hacemos?- Esta vez preguntó Kenji.

El policía lo meditó un momento antes de contestarle.

-Mandaré a dos agentes especiales para que estén con ustedes las 24 horas del día. Si es precavido llamará por la noche.

Los señores Kiouyama le acompañaron hasta la salida donde se cruzaron con Yoh que iba de visita.

-Hasta la próxima señores.- Se despidió el policía con una reverencia.

Yoh paso por su lado y lo saludo para luego llegar a donde estaban sus suegros quienes los dejaron entrar al instante.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- Le preguntó el castaño con voz esperanzada.

-No nada, solo ha venido a pinchar el teléfono.- Le contestó el señor Kiouyama mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Ambos guardaron silencio que fue interrumpido por la bandeja que traía Keiko con té humeante y tres tazas, uno para cada uno.

-¿Cómo esta Hana?- Preguntó la pálida mujer mientras servía el té.

-Pues… no quería desayunar y me ha costado mucho irme sin que llorara.- Le respondía recibiendo el té.

Los tres estuvieron un rato en silencio. Yoh no podía dejar de mirar a la madre de su novia, se le veía decaída y mal. Su vista se posó ahora en su suegro. Se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo pero el sabia que por dentro estaba tan intranquilo como todos los que conocían a Anna.

Yoh se termino el té al mismo tiempo que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente serian los agentes especiales.

-Buenos días, venimos de parte del general Milson.- Saludó la agente especial.

La señora Kiouyama hizo una reverencia a los dos agentes y los dejó entrar a la estancia.

-Bueno como ya están aquí los policías iré a dar una vuelta por ahí.- Se despidió Yoh.

-Está bien Yoh. Te cuidado.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla de forma maternal, como siempre lo hacía, y lo acompaño a la puerta.

* * *

La mañana pasó sin contratiempo pero a eso de las doce de la noche el teléfono de la residencia Kiouyama comenzó a sonar y todos allí presente se pusieron al rededor del teléfono.

-Pondremos el teléfono en manos libres así escucharemos todos la conversación pero solo uno hablara.- Explicó la agente Madison.- ¿Quién hablará?

-Yo.- Contestó rápidamente Keiko mientras iba a levantar el altavoz.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio escuchando la conversación entre el supuesto raptor y la señora Kiouyama.

-Buenas noches, residencia Kiouyama.- Saludó la mujer intentando poner voz neutra.

-Llamamos por el rescate de la joven desaparecida.- Hablo una voz difuminada.

Enseguida uno de los policías que estaban allí pulso un botón rojo. Cuando era presionado ellos podían escuchar a los secuestradores pero estos no podían escucharles a ellos.

-Tienen un distorsionador de voz así que será difícil averiguar si es un hombre o una mujer.- Comento el general Sparkison.

-Una cosa antes de continuar.- Habló esta vez la agente Madison.- Entreténgalo, pregúntele sobre Anna, háblele de cualquier cosa así tendremos más tiempo para averiguar su paradero.

La peli castaña asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a obedecer todas las órdenes que le daban con tal de encontrar a su hija.

El botón volvió a ser presionado y esta vez la voz de Keiko volvió a ser escuchada por aquel vándalo.

-¿Cómo esta mi niña?¿Esta b…

-¡Silencio!- Fue interrumpida por la imperiosa voz de aquel hombre que curiosamente sonaba distinta de la primera.- Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.

Y eso confirmó que había dos y por si a alguno tenía alguna duda todavía, la agente Madison hizo señas con los dedos para decir que eran dos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren por su rescate?- Preguntó con voz desesperada.- No les entregare ninguna cantidad de dinero a menos q…

-Sino nos da lo que nos pide la mataremos.- La interrumpió con voz potente la primera voz.

-¿Esta viva?.- Volvió a cuestionar con voz esperanzada. Si su hija estaba viva ella entregaría cualquier cantidad de dinero sin rechistar.

-Ya le hemos dicho que nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas.

De nuevo, el agente Sparkison volvió a apretar el botón rojo para hablar sin ser escuchado.

-Óigame señora, es mejor que haga lo que le dice y no lo ponga nervioso, sería capaz de cortar la comunicación.

Los secuestradores seguían hablando y llamando la atención de Keiko quien no contestaba todavía. Ella quería a su hija de vuelta sana y salva y para eso primero tendría que confirmar si estaba bien o no.

-De acuerdo, dele al botón.- Hablo esta vez con voz dura.

El policía volvió a pulsar el botón y la habitación se sumió en absoluto silencio.

-¿Cuánto quieren?- Fue la dura voz de la mujer que se hizo resonar por toda la estancia.

-Bien, bien. Esto ya me va gustando.- Exclamó con devoción uno de los tipejos.- Queremos 75 millones de yenes.

Los ojos de todos los que estaban escuchando dicha conversación se abrieron de par en par. ¿Tanto dinero pedían? Imposible, ellos no tenían ni siquiera la mitad de eso. ¿Cómo se lo iban a proporcionar?

-Nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero.- Se dejo oír la entrecortada voz de Keiko Kiouyama.-Como mucho podríamos entregarles…

-Queremos 75 millones de yenes y no bajamos la oferta.

La señora de la casa miró a todo los presentes buscando alguna solución al problema y encontró un papel escrito siendo sostenido por la agente Madison.

-¿Para cuándo lo querrán?- Hizo la pregunta que estaba escrita en el papel.

-Para…

Pero el sonido del teléfono del agente Sparkison detuvo la conversación alterando a los secuestradores tras la línea del teléfono.

La agente Madison enseguida presionó el botón rojo para que ellos no escucharan la conversación que estaba teniendo su compañero de trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado, apagó el teléfono, cogió su chaqueta y antes de salir pronuncio tres simples palabras.

-Los han encontrado.

* * *

Un golpe, no dos. Un grito estrangulador.

Se despertó exaltado y bañado en sudor. Miró hacia su mesita de noche buscando el despertado el cual marcaban las cinco y diez de la mañana. Miró hacia su derecha donde debería estar durmiendo su hijo… pero no estaba.

Se levantó asustado buscándolo por su habitación y se dio cuenta de que los golpes y los gritos no eran un sueño sino Hana quien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación mientras lloraba y llamaba a su madre a gritos.

El castaño se acercó y se arrodillo detrás de él llamándolo por su nombre pero el pequeño no hacía caso.

-Vamos Hana vas a despertar a los abuelos.- Intentó tranquilizarlo tocándole suavemente su rubia cabellera pero el niño le quitaba la mano de encima como si le estuviera tocando un ser desagradable.

-¡Mamá!- Volvió a gritar el pequeñín mientras seguía dando porrazos a la puerta, ya no solo con sus manos sino también con sus pies.

Yoh suspiró cansado y como pudo lo cogió en brazos ganándose una patada en las costillas y pequeños golpes en la cara. Siendo levemente maltratado por su hijo se lo llevó a la cama y lo estrechó con suavidad contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Ya Hana ya.- Decía en un susurro el castaño.- Mamá ahora mismo no está. Tranquilo pequeño.

Con esas sencillas palabras el bebé se fue calmando poco a poco aunque no le gustó cuando su papa le dijo que su mama no estaba. Se separó un poquito del pecho del muchacho y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá.- Volvió a decir el niño pero ahora mucho más tranquilo y sin gritar.

A Yoh se le escaparon lágrimas de dolor a ver a su hijo tan triste. Lo volvió a acomodar en su pecho y se tumbó con el encima.

-Vamos a encontrar a mama Hana y ya verás que pronto, muy pronto estará aquí con nosotros.- Empezó a hablar el castaño en simples susurros, arrullando al pequeño bebé quien se estaba quedando dormido en el pecho de su padre.- Ya veras, cuando menos lo esperes será ella quien te cuente cuentos para dormir y quien se levante a consolarte cuando te despiertes por las noches.

* * *

Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que los agentes se habían marchado al encuentro de los secuestradores de su hija y no habían recibido todavía ninguna noticia, ni buena ni mala.

Keiko daba vueltas por todo el salo cual león enjaulado mientras su marido la seguía con la mirada, un poco más tranquilo.

-Cariño, relájate. Ya verás que pronto nos llamaran.- Le dijo su esposo poniéndole las mano en los hombros intentando calmarla.

-¿Pronto cuando? Llevamos toda la noche en vela esperando una simple llamada y nada ¡Nada!- Estalló la mujer Kiouyama derramando lágrimas desesperadas.

-Seguro que ya estarán al llamar.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Keiko salió corriendo a abrir con su marido pisándole los talos. Abrió la puerta y allí estaban parados la agente Madison y el agente Sparkison. Ambos ingresaron a la estancia y apenas traspasado el umbral, la señora Kiouyama preguntó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No eran.- Fue la simple respuesta que le dio el agente especial.

-¿Cómo que no eran?- Preguntó esta vez Kenji.

Ambos agentes se miraron y el agente Sparkison le concedió la palabra a su compañera.

-Llegamos allí y solo habían dos muchachos de entre 20 y 23 años. Dijeron que ellos no eran sus secuestradores, que lo único que querían era el dinero.-Explicó pacientemente Madison.-Lo mantendremos un par de días en prisión por graciosillos aunque los seguiremos investigando por si acaso.

Keiko se sentó medio temblando y tapándose la boca con la mano. No lo podía creer, unos niñatos le habían hecho creer que su hija estaba bien, viva y que pronto la iba a recuperar. ¿Qué persona humana se divertía a cambio del dolor ajeno?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_¿Qué les pareció? Es un poco mas largo que el primero, pero advierto que no seran mucho mas extensos, mas o menos como este. _

_Quiero agradecer a Anna_Mary_Marian, Erendy Asakura y Justi por sus review, miles de gracias._

_Y bueno, quiero avisar de que he decidido actualizar cada viernes o Domingos, a ver si adelanto mis demás fics._

_En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye!_

_By:Seyram Asakura_


End file.
